


Achille, Patroclo

by The_infamous_wine_bottle



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Achille is soft, M/M, Patroclo is brave, and they love & respect each other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_infamous_wine_bottle/pseuds/The_infamous_wine_bottle
Summary: Patroclo è coraggioso.Achille è fragile.Entrambi sono umani.





	Achille, Patroclo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Achilles, Patroclus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746413) by [Infamous_society](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infamous_society/pseuds/Infamous_society)



 

 

 

 

 

"Perchè piangi, Patróclo? Bamboletta  
Sembri che dietro alla madre correndo  
Torla in braccio la prega, e la rattiene  
Attaccata alla gonna, ed i suoi passi  
Impedendo piangente la riguarda  
Finch’ella al petto la raccolga. Or donde  
Questo imbelle tuo pianto?"  
_Iliade, libro XVI, versi 8-14_

 

 

  
  
_**«** Guarda il mare, Achille. E' potente, è forte, è maestoso. _  
 _Eppure rimane impassibile davanti a questo scempio._  
 _Davanti alle navi che bruciano, davanti al sangue di chi cade morto._  
 _Davanti alle teste separate dal corpo._  
 _All'odore acre della carne ferita._  
 _Davanti all'orrore della guerra._  
 _Davanti alle preghiere dell'uomo che, colpito a morte, invoca un'ultima volta il nome della sposa amata, del figlioletto caro._  
 _Quell'uomo trafitto che vedo urlare in vita, esalare il suo ultimo respiro e poi urlare ancora in morte, gli occhi vuoti e vitrei, le mani spalancate, scolpite dal dolore._  
  
_Non è vero, Achille? Non è forse, il mare, indifferente a tutto questo?_  
  
_Tu non tornerai a combattere. Sei simile al mare._  
 _Ma tu sei anche uomo, Achille. Figlio di una dea, certo, ma uomo, uomo._  
 _Non mare, non mostro. Uomo._  
 _Ascolta le mie parole._  
 _Se tu, valoroso come sei, non scendi in battaglia, lascia almeno che lo faccia io al tuo posto._  
 _Ogni ferita, ogni perdita, ogni morte dei nostri mi trafigge il petto come una lancia, sento il mio stesso sangue colarmi a fiotti dal torace. Mi uccide._  
 _Non posso lasciarli soli. Non più. Te ne prego, dammi la tua armatura perchè io possa fingermi te, Achille. Loro ti temono oltre ogni limite._  
 _Scambieranno me per il divino Achille e scapperanno, vili, davanti alla sua grandezza._  
 _Non negarmi la tua armatura, se hai a cuore la salvezza di almeno uno fra tutti i greci. Non tutto è perduto._  
  
_Sei uomo, Achille. Ti prego. Mostrami il tuo valore. **»**_  
 

Pronunciando queste parole Patroclo, piangente e duro al tempo stesso, implorava il divino Achille.  
  
  
_Ma Achille non poteva tornare a combattere. Aveva perso il suo onore il giorno in cui Briseide aveva lasciato la sua tenda._  
Gli Achei avrebbero pagato quella terribile offesa con molte vite. Agamennone avrebbe capito.  
Achille non era un semplice soldato e se ritenevano che la pietà verso i compagni greci, distrutti dalla guerra, sarebbe bastata a spingerlo in battaglia, allora si sbagliavano.  
Non avevano dato il giusto peso all'ira di Achille.   
  
Avrebbe dato a Patroclo le sue armi, che ne facesse l'uso che preferiva. A lui, in fondo, cosa importava?  
Non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Lo percepiva.  
Achille non aveva a cuore la sorte dei greci.  
Che morissero, se lo desideravano!  
E lui con loro.  
  
Ma no.  
  
_No, no, no. Achille non poteva, in cuor suo, acconsentire alla richiesta dell'amico._  
Non doveva cedere a Patroclo la sua armatura, per niente al mondo.  
Non a lui, l'amico di una vita, il compagno di battaglia.  
Non a Patroclo.  
Achille conosceva il suo coraggio. Temeva che l'altro, spaventati i nemici, scegliesse di continuare a combattere e morisse in battaglia.  
Mai.  
L'eroe sapeva quanto l'animo di Patroclo fosse buono, e quanto egli odiasse spargere sangue nemico.  
Avevano vissuto l'infanzia e l'adolescenza fianco a fianco, riusciva ormai a comprenderlo a fondo.  
D'altra parte però era certo che egli si sarebbe schierato sempre con i suoi compagni e che non sarebbe fuggito, vile come un cane, se i Troiani avessero abbattuto anche uno solo dei greci: lui l'avrebbe vendicato.   
  
Achille non poteva lasciare che Patroclo rischiasse di morire in battaglia con le sue armi addosso, ma nemmeno non poteva tornare a combattere.  
  
Per molto Patroclo lo pregò, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Poche ore mancavano al mattino, i due amici le trascorsero insieme.  
Achille era irrequieto, misurava a grandi passi la tenda.  
Tradiva un'emozione.  
Patroclo sedeva su uno sgabello e contemplava il vuoto davanti a lui.  
Forse pensava.  
  
  
**«** _Cosa ti porta, caro amico, in questo stato di angoscia? Non infangheró il tuo nome. Sarò degno della tua armatura, stanne certo, e tornerò prima delle prime luci della prossima alba, vittorioso_ **»**  
  
Sosopirò. Achille non voleva parlare.   
Non avrebbe saputo cosa dire.   
Al contrario, cercò la cetra e la strinse al petto.  
Lentamente iniziò a suonare.  
Le mani del divino guerriero scivolavano sulle corde, saltavano, sfioravano, correvano, accarezzavano.  
Non sembravano mani di chi aveva impugnato la spada, ucciso.  
Erano delicate, fragili. Tremavano lievemente.  
  
Ogni nota scivolava addosso a Patroclo, facendolo fremere.  
Una catena di brividi percorreva la sua schiena.  
Era un lamento che lo stordiva, una melodia struggente che martellava contro il suo cuore turbato, erano parole di dolcezza, sentimento e amore - Patroclò, almeno, vi sentì amore - quelle che uscivano dalle dita di Achille.   
Questo, che non aveva più nulla dell'orgoglioso, sprezzante, insensibile e valoroso Achille, pronto ad uccidere un compagno per una sciocca disputa. Erano, dunque, la stessa persona?   
Patroclo non lo sapeva; Achille, assorto, esprimeva ciò che la sua voce non avrebbe saputo dire attraverso la cetra.   
Era dolore sentire. Era meraviglia e tortura per il giovane eroe, quel canto.   
Pareva di non riuscire più a respirare.  
Pareva di riuscire solo a piangere.  
  
Più che musica.  
Poteva capire.   
Un senso di tristezza infinito avvolgeva la tenda.  
Era il riflesso del volere del Fato.  
Impietoso.  
Il Fato crudele metteva del suo nelle note di Achille, svelava un frammento del suo crudele disegno al giovane Patroclo.  
Avrebbero vinto, ma con dolore.  
  
  
Tutte quelle sensazioni insieme fecero vacillare Patroclo, la sua determinazione per un attimo venne a meno.   
I suoi occhi si velarono ancora di lacrime di commozione, che gli rigarono.  
Non poteva finire così.   
Pareva quasi un bambino con l'armatura indosso, bagnata di lacrime.  
Essere cosciente del proprio destino è, fra tutti, il male peggiore per un uomo.  
  
Musica disperata aleggiava ancora nell'aria, quando Achille cessò di suonare.   
I suoi lineamenti nobili, tanto spesso curvati in un'espressione sprezzante, erano sconvolti.  
Ancora una volta, Patroclo notò che Achille non sembrava un guerriero, non aveva niente del guerriero.  
Era disperato.  
Piangeva.  
L'ultima volta che l'aveva visto piangere erano bambini.  
Si avvicinò all'amico e gli cinse le spalle in un gesto d'affetto.   
Non sarebbe bastato questo per deviare il corso del destino.  
L'avrebbe interrotto solo per qualche secondo.  
I minuti nella notte erano lunghi ma non infiniti.  
Mai infiniti.   
_Ogni cosa finisce, che tu voglia o che tu non voglia._  
 _Puoi fare mille sforzi per salvarla, per salvare ciò che ami, puoi ucciderti, se vuoi._  
 _Puoi impazzire, pregare, logorarti, puoi sacrificare te stesso e tutto ciò che possiedi._  
 _Puoi chiedere scusa._  
 _Scusa, davvero, scusa. Non ci sono riuscito, neanche questa volta._  
 _Avevo promesso, avrei fatto di tutto, tutto._  
 _Io ti volevo bene, avrei tentato mille volte._  
 _Io ti amavo, come nessuno._  
 _Ascoltami, lo giuro._  
 _Io ti amavo, credimi, ti amavo._  
 _Le cose finiscono, lo sai._  
 

Presto le prime luci dell'alba inondarono il campo acheo e trovarono i due eroi ancora abbracciati l'uno all'alto, quasi a voler sigillare, imprimere sotto la pelle e nella mente un sentimento che avrebbe potuto infrangersi da lì a poco, sotto il sole cocente.   
Achille scosse Patroclo dolcemente e questi si alzò con lentezza.  
Tanto valeva tentare.  
Per l'ultima volta.  
  
_**«** Patroclo, ascoltami. Scendi in battaglia e fatti credere me solo per un secondo. Quando i Troiani saranno fuggiti, ti prego, torna qui. Torna alla tenda, torna da me. Non buttarti nella mischia. Torna qui. **»**_  
  
Patroclo assentì debolmente, poi cercò la mano di Achille e la strinse nella sua.  
Se la portò alla bocca e, lentamente, la sfiorò con le labbra.  
Quasi impercettibilmente.  
Un contatto che riassumeva tutta la disperata dolcezza di questo mondo.  
Al richiamo dell'esercito greco, l'eroe sciolse le loro dita e uscì dalla tenda, senza voltarsi.  
Il sole batteva sull'accampamento e la terra bruciava, ignara del destino che preso si sarebbe compiuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve gente,  
> ho deciso di pubblicare anche qui su ao3 un mio vecchio lavoro, a cui comunque sono molto affezionata.  
> Personalmente ho sempre apprezzato il modo in cui Omero (o chi per lui...) tratta il rapporto tra Achille e Patroclo: trovo, senza neanche esagerare, che Patroclo sia il personaggio chiave dell'Iliade, perché è da lui che la vicenda si smuove. E non parlo (solo) della sua morte, cioè ciò che spinge Achille a tornare in guerra: mi riferisco sopratutto alla forza d'animo di Patroclo che imbracciando le armi di Achille sa che non potrà andare molto lontano e nonostante questo insiste per combattere, afflitto dalla morte dei compagni greci.  
> Patroclo è, a mio parere, un eroe molto più 'moderno' rispetto ai suoi compagni e merita di essere in qualche modo ricordato.


End file.
